


Снегопад и дерьмовый виски

by Greenmusik



Series: Translation of "They Are Singing The Old Songs" series (by merulanoir) [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Daud is a whiskey snob, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Ficlet, Gen, Translation in Russian | Перевод на русский, fandom Stealth Games 2020, Не для бартера, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Люди стареют, мир меняется, но что-то остаётся неизменным.
Relationships: Daud & Billie Lurk | Meagan Foster
Series: Translation of "They Are Singing The Old Songs" series (by merulanoir) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888066
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Снегопад и дерьмовый виски

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Snowfall and Bad Whiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463752) by [merulanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulanoir/pseuds/merulanoir). 



> **Беты:** [Beckett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett), [Mescaline|MDMA](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2297578), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

Дауду нравится считать себя таинственным и непостижимым. Клинок Дануолла, профессиональный убийца, бесподобный и необузданный.

Билли находит его наверху Торговой палаты Радшора. Она знает: наставник забирается туда после больших заказов. «Поразмышлять», как, наверное, выразился бы он сам. Но Билли спросила Рульфио, и тот только фыркнул: «Предаваться унынию». Рульфио был с Даудом дольше, чем кто-либо из них, и ни капли его не боится. Просто испытывает уважение, приправленное нежностью и раздражением, когда Дауд хандрит, в очередной раз зациклившись на чужих заботах.

Идёт снег. Редкое явление в Дануолле, но сейчас город полностью скрыт влажным белым саваном. Дауд курит, прислонившись к разрушающейся стене, и даже не оборачивается, когда Билли подходит ближе.

Сегодня они пролили голубую кровь. Само по себе событие не выдающееся — дворяне Дануолла вечно жаждут крови. Но сегодняшний заказ был из Серконоса. Близкая родственница герцога Абеле… О, как же взвился гнев у Билли в груди при звуке этого имени. Дауду хватило взгляда, чтобы согласиться взять её с собой. В его глазах она прочла остальное.

«Если ты сможешь себя контролировать». Контроль — в этом весь Дауд.

— Я тут нашла… — говорит она, вытаскивая из кармана плаща бутылку. Толстое тёмное стекло. Внутри плещется жидкость. Билли уже понюхала — что-то ядрёное и фруктовое.

Дауд бросает взгляд на бутылку и кривит губы в ухмылке. Напитавшиеся влагой волосы падают ему на глаза, но не похоже, что мокрый снег его хоть как-то волнует.

— Бастиллианский виски оскорбляет само понятие выпивки.

Разочарование накатывает так резко и сильно, что его едва удаётся сдержать. Билли известно, что Дауд из Серконоса, и она надеялась, что бутылка навеет немного хороших воспоминаний. Конечно, она не должна боготворить наставника, она давно не ребёнок, но Дауд слишком хорош во всём, за что берётся. Билли хочет… чего? Быть им? Понять его? Ей и самой неясно.

Дауд вынимает бутылку из её некрепкой хватки. Снег, липнущий к его волосам, уже не тает, и в этом снегопаде он больше похож на призрака, чем на мужчину, выкованного из плоти и стали.

— Они добавляют персики при перегонке, — уже тише добавляет Дауд. Крутит бутылку в руках, прежде чем вытащить пробку и сделать глоток. Билли видит, как от жгучего виски напрягается челюсть. Он протягивает бутылку ей, и Билли принимает её и отпивает, подставляя лицо падающему снегу. И тут же закашливается. Дауд смеётся, и его подмокшая сигара падает в снег.

Он прав. Виски просто отвратительный.

***

У ремонтной станции «Акантила» никогда не бывает по-настоящему тихо. Старые здания дрожат и стонут под напором ветра и вгрызающегося в них моря. Приливные волны стремительно накатывают и отступают, на краю зрения мелькают перешёптывающиеся крысы. «Падший Дом» стоит на воде мёртвый, и иногда Билли представляет, что оттуда доносятся прокатывающиеся по корпусу гулкие вздохи.

Чушь, думает она. Вот уж её уши Чужой оставил нетронутыми.

Дауд опирается на неё, и даже спустя столько лет ей привычен его вес. А вот то, что приходится помогать ему взойти по лестнице до палубы, ей в новинку. Его ноги не трясутся, в них просто не осталось сил. Шаг за шагом они поднимаются вверх, и его рука тяжело давит ей на плечи. В разговорах нет нужды.

Годы тому назад Билли было бы неловко. Она бы осудила подобное проявление слабости, осудила бы эти слишком явные жар и одышку… Осудила бы, потому что знала: однажды ей самой понадобится помощь. Но ещё больше потому, что увидеть Дауда настолько ослабевшим стало бы потрясением, рушащим её мир. Тогда Дауд был константой, основанием, на котором Билли возвела себя.

Теперь всё проще. Молчание между ними почти нежное, как будто обоим понятно, что по-другому и быть не может. Если уж даже Левиафан подвержен переменам, то их смертное существование — точно может меняться. Дауд опирается на Билли, и Билли с удовольствием подставляет плечи.

— Ничего так местечко, — устроившись, замечает Дауд. Его взгляд скользит с пошатывающихся складов к прибою и обратно. Теперь он может без проблем смотреть на Око или Руку, так что при встрече он просто пытливо разглядывает Билли.

— Вполне годится, — пожимает она плечами. Им надо бы разобраться с планом банка, и поскорее. Отведённое Дауду время подходит к концу, и мысль об этом совсем её не радует. Она не представляет себе мир без него, пусть и знает: Старого Клинка скоро не станет, и это будущее всё ближе.

— Ты когда-нибудь скучал по Дануоллу? — задаёт она вопрос совсем на другую тему.

Дауд улыбается, и эта улыбка выглядит неуместной на изрытом временем лице: раньше он всё больше ухмылялся или хмурился.

— Изредка, — признаётся он. — Не столько по месту, сколько… по прошлому. По тому, что было до…

Билли кивает. Это понятно — она тоже скучает по тому, что было "до".

— Может, по виски, если тебе хотелось бы что-то более конкретное, — добавляет Дауд, помолчав, и щурится, растягивая губы в такую знакомую ухмылку. — В этом деле Серконосу и впрямь стоило бы поучиться.

— Погоди-ка.

Билли вскакивает, прежде чем Дауд успевает добавить хоть слово, и убегает в каюту копаться в задвинутом в угол сундуке. Тот набит всем, о чём она не любит думать — воплощённая метафора всей её жизни — но в самом низу находится посылка от Рульфио, которой уже несколько лет. Прилагалось письмо, но письмо она сожгла под вспышкой бурлящей ярости, а бутылка осталась. Билли подцепляет её и выхватывает из окружающего бардака стаканы.

— Помнишь, я как-то принесла тебе бастиллианский виски? — произносит Билли, садясь на стол, и со стуком ставит рядом стаканы. Дауд смотрит на бутылку «Старого Дануолла», и Билли улыбается тому, как вспыхивают его глаза.

— Отвратительное пойло, — кивает Дауд. В памяти Билли всплывает тот незабываемый вечер, и ей кажется: если прищуриться, то белизна в волосах Дауда — просто снег.

Она наливает в стаканы на три пальца. Дауд принимает свой Отмеченной рукой и придерживает правой, когда ту пронзает дрожь, но не похоже, что даже сам замечает это. Он подносит стакан к носу, вдыхает запах, прикрыв глаза, и по его губам опять проскальзывает непривычная улыбка.

«Старый Дануолл» — это дым и торф на языке. И затяжное послевкусие, которому Билли не может подобрать должного названия. Оно несёт ощущение снегопада, дома и сожалений.

Дауд звякает своим бокалом о её. Его глаза полны усталости и знания — но не смирения. Сила всё ещё при нём, переплавившаяся к закату дней во что-то новое, и Билли вдруг понимает, как отчаянно рада, что они тут вместе.

Она давно перехотела быть похожей на Дауда. Понимать его — подходит ей куда больше.


End file.
